facts_of_everythingfandomcom-20200213-history
Ghostface
'Ghostface '''is the main antagonist of the ''Scream ''franchise. An identity rather than an actual person, they have been seven people to assume the Ghostface mantle. A serial killer, he/she often dresses up as a ghost or the Grim Reaper. Ghostface also uses an electronic device to disguise their voice. History Background While working as B-Movie actress "Rina Reynolds" in Los Angeles, Maureen Prescott was gang raped at a Hollywood party hosted by movie producer John Milton. Maureen became pregnant from the incident, but gave the baby up before moving back to her hometown of Woodsboro, California. She married Neil Prescott and had a daughter, Sidney Prescott, but had various affairs and earned a reputation around town as a "slut". Years later, her illegitimate son, now called Roman Bridger, tracked her down and attempted to make contact, but Maureen rejected him, wanting to have nothing to do with what she called Rina's child. Roman responded by stalking Maureen and filming her adulterous behavior with Cotton Weary and Hank Loomis. When Hank's wife found about the affair and abandoned her family, Roman showed the footage of Maureen and Hank to Hank's traumatized teenage son, Billy Loomis. He manipulated the boy into taking revenge on Maureen, advising him to take a weak-willed partner to sell out in case he got caught. Billy, who was either dating Sidney at the time or started dating her after meeting Roman, responded by brutally murdering Maureen with the help of his friend, Stu Macher. They then framed Cotton Weary for the crime; Cotton was put on death row following a testimony with Sidney, despite reporter Gale Weathers publishing a book claiming he was innocent. Woodsboro Windsor College Hollywood Woodsboro (Several Years Later) Identities and Motives Billy Loomis Maureen Prescott had an affair with his father Hank Loomis, which prompted Hank and Billy's mother to divorce so Billy killed her out of anger. A year later, Billy and Stu started a killing spree in their hometown of Woodsboro, planning on copying their favorite movies and becoming heroes when they survived. Their plan was to frame Maureen's husband, Neil Prescott, and culminate in killing Sidney. Billy was the first killer to come back to life for one more scare but Sidney finished him off by shooting him in the head. It was revealed two movies later, that Roman Bridger mentored Billy to kill Maureen and eventually kill Sidney since Roman made it sound like Maureen was the cause of Billy's parent divorce. Stu Macher Debbie Loomis Mickey Altien Roman Bridger Jill Roberts Charlie Walker Abilities Equipment Ghostface's knife is an eight inch buck hunting knife that is used to murder multiple victims throughout the movies. The knife is inspired by and strongly resembles the Buck 120. It has a black metallic handle with a steel blade that is about eight inches long. The top of the knife blade curves at the end, making a dip, however the bottom, though curved as well, does not form a dip. The bottom blade is sharp, that is straight, until it curves to meet the top end, which forms a dip. Other Equipment: *9mm Pistol *Father Death Costume *Bullet Proof Vest *Voice Changer Body Count *'Maureen Prescott: 'Groin, chest and head stabbed. *'Steven Orth: 'Gutted through the back. *'Casey Becker: 'Gutted, then hung from a tree with rope. *'Principle Arthur Himbry: 'Gutted, then hung from football goal post. *'Tatum Riley: 'Head crushed by garage door, electrocuted to death. *'Kenneth Jones: 'Throat slit. *'Stuart Macher: 'TV dropped on head, electrocuted to death. *'Billy Loomis: 'Shot in chest and forehead twice. *'Phil Stevens: 'Hacked up. *'Maureen Evans: 'Hacked up. *'Casey Cooper: 'Back knifed, thrown off 2nd floor balcony. *'Randy Meeks: 'Knifed multiple times in the chest, throat slit. *'Officer Andrews: 'Throat slit. *'Officer Richards: 'Thrown then impaled through the head. *'Hallie McDaniel: 'Stabbed multiple times in the chest. *'Derek Feldman: 'Shot in the chest. *'Mickey Alteri: 'Shot in chest multiple times with two handguns. *'Christine Hamilton: 'Stabbed in the back. *'Cotton Weary: 'Arm, chest and head slashed. *'Sarah Darling: 'Back knifed. *'Steven Stone: 'Knifed in back, then head bludgeoned multiple times with frying pan. *'Tom Prinze: 'Gas house exploded with lighter. *'Angelina Tyler: 'Stabbed in chest. *'Tyson Fox: 'Gutted, rug pulled underneath and neck snapped. *'Jennifer Jolie: 'Stabbed in back and stomach. *'John Milton: 'Throat slit. *'Marnie Cooper: 'Gutted and stabbed several times, hung from ceiling fan. *'Jenny Randall: 'Gutted. *'Olivia Morris: 'Gutted. *'Rebecca Walters: 'Gutted, thrown off parking garage roof and lands on news van. *'Ross Hoss: 'Stabbed several times. *'Anthony Perkins: 'Stabbed several times. *'Kate Roberts: 'Stabbed in the back. *'Robbie Mercer: 'Stabbed in chest, back and stomach. *'Trevor Sheldon: 'Shot. *'Charlie Walker: 'Stabbed in chest. *'Jill Roberts: '''Shot in the chest. Quotes Category:Horror Movie Main Villains Category:Scream Characters